<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Hold Me by SpookyMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291503">Just Hold Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth'>SpookyMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a father is new territory for Gaara. Like Shinki he needs to adapt to the challenges and changes of becoming a family. Especially when nightmares bother his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/gifts">BakaPandy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to write this oneshot by the great art from BakaPandy. She gave me the permission to borrow her dialogue from the her comic.</p><p>Please give her wonderful fan-comics some love: <a href="https://twitter.com/BakaPandy/status/1301670197779193856">BakaPandy's comic</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already setting in Suna as the Kazekage sat in his office. The day had been busy and full of hard choices for his village. He decided that it was time to throw the pen aside and relax for a change.</p><p>He had the telephone in one of his hands and listened to his sister on the other end of the line.</p><p>She told him about his nephew. The boy was excited to visit his uncles. He wanted to show them his jutsu. His brother-in-law had shown Shikadai the secret clan techniques of the Nara clan and it seemed not only him, but also his sister was proud of their son. Sometimes Gaara couldn't believe Temari had given him one of the most precious gifts. He adored his nephew. Okay, he was not as head over heels in love like Kankuro, but he was so grateful for his family.</p><p>He listened to all the things his sister told him about her every day life and that she had received a letter from the Suna Council. She was annoyed of their audacity to suggest she could move back to Suna.</p><p>"How long I'm married to Shikamaru? Six years? And they're still want me to move back," her voice was amused. "I hope they're happy with my answer."</p><p>Gaara frowned. He knew that Temari could be very direct and rude. After fighting so long to get married to Shikamaru, she exploded the second someone tried to interfere in her life. Especially when it was the Council of Suna.</p><p>"When did you sent the letter?"</p><p>"They get my answer when we visit you. So you don't have to mess with them."</p><p>He should inform Baki and Kankuro. Their presence calmed Temari down. He thought it was their achievement his sister didn't kill all the members of the Council years ago.</p><p>Gaara could also hear that Temari missed her home, because of the slight undertone in her voice. She never regretted her choice to live in Konoha. His sister was happy. But she would always prefer and love the desert. She was like a wild wind.</p><p>“How is Shinki doing?” she suddenly asked. “Does he still have nightmares?”</p><p>“Yes,” he answered. “And he doesn’t eat well.”</p><p>It’s only been three months since he became a father himself.</p><p>After various fights with the Council he had adopted Shinki. He never would have guessed how difficult it would be. All the worries of parenthood were crashing down on him. </p><p>He did everything he could, so his son - it was still strange to call him that - adapted better to his new life.</p><p>But the nightmares that followed Shinki were real and grew to be an unbearable problem.</p><p>He didn’t want him to cope alone with this situation. He knew too well that leaving him alone with this was wrong. Gaara had experienced too much loneliness in his childhood. Therefore he needed a solution. But Kankuro and also Baki were as lost as him.</p><p>Shinki on the other side thought he had to handle this on his own. He was the son of the Kazekage. So he was stronger than some silly nightmares.</p><p>Temari sighed and sounded like her husband.</p><p>“Did you try to stay with him after a nightmare? Or cuddle him?"</p><p>He almost dropped the phone.</p><p><em>Cuddle Shinki?</em> The boy barely accepted Gaara touching him. That was also the answer he gave his sister.</p><p>“He’s young, Gaara, not much older than Shikadai. And when he has nightmares either Shikamaru or I comfort him.” She stopped. “That’s what parents do. He’s your responsibility now. And you can do it. I’m sure.”</p><p>Gaara thought about Yashamaru. His uncle was the one person, who showed him what it meant to be loved. Until he killed him and then Gaara continued his path of solitude and hate.</p><p>“Does it help, Temari?”</p><p>“It does. The nightmares don’t disappear magically but we want him to feel safe,” she elaborated. “If you’re not comfortable with this maybe Kankuro could help you.”</p><p>“He can’t,” he answered bluntly. “Shinki defends himself with his sand. Kankuro got hurt the last time he tried to go into his room.”</p><p>He heard another voice in the background on Temari’s side.</p><p>“I’ve got to go, Gaara. Dinner is ready.”</p><p>“Was that Shikamaru?”</p><p>Most times his sister was alone at home, when she wasn’t at work or on missions. Shikamaru was Naruto’s right hand man and worked with him through the endless piles of paper. Being a Kage meant to devote oneself to his village, completely.</p><p>“He’s still at work,” she answered. "Yoshino stays with us tonight."</p><p>“He should be at home with his family,” he responded.</p><p>Gaara knew this was a delicate topic. Temari wanted her husband to be home but also knew how important it was for him to work. Without Shikamaru the Hokage was lost.</p><p>“Don’t worry, little brother. We’re fine. Naruto just needs every helping hand. Shikamaru comes with us to Suna in two weeks.” Again heard the voice in the background. “I really need to go. Good night, Gaara.”</p><p>“Good night, Temari. Greet everyone.”</p><p>The line died and he put the phone down. He hoped tonight Shinki could get some peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up the moment Kankuro knocked on his door. Gaara jumped out of his bed and was greeted with a worried look on his brother's face.</p><p>"Shinki," he simply said.</p><p>He didn't lose more time and turned into the direction of Shinki's room. From afar he could hear his son cry. It hurt him.</p><p>This time he didn't struggle, the words of his sister still eoching through his head. He entered the room without a second thought and was greeted with darkness.</p><p>His hand searched for the light switch. His own sand formed a shield to protect him from Shinki's iron sand. But this time it was not a perfect defence. A sharp pain on his right cheek showed him that he got cut.</p><p>“Shinki,” he whispered.</p><p>The boy didn’t react. The sand still was in uproar and filled the room with the dark-grey particles. Gaara urgently wanted to help him.</p><p>“Shinki,” Gaara said louder. This time the boy reacted, opened his eyes and sat up. Gaara saw tears in Shinki’s eyes.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Fath -”</p><p>He interrupted his words and looked around him. Shinki clearly was shocked to see all the iron sand gathered in his room.</p><p>“You were having a nightmare.”</p><p>“I...I hurt you.” He gripped his sheets hard with his hands. “I’m sorry, father…”</p><p>Gaara reached for the cut. It bled. But this wasn't important. </p><p>“This? It’s just a scratch.” He wiped over the cut. “Nothing to be concerned about.”</p><p>Gaara was more impressed by the fact Shinki got past his sand shield. Only a handful of people ever happened to hurt him while he used his defence.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shinki said with a scared voice. He trembled. “Even after all my training I still can’t...when I’m asleep I still can’t control it....”</p><p>Seeing Shinki almost crying again made him feel so helpless. He wanted to comfort him. His son should feel safe. He could see his old self sitting in the bed. Left alone with his nightmares. Shinki deserved better.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry,” he said and put a hand on his hair. “You get more skilled each day. Have patience. You will master it soon enough.”</p><p>He sat on the bed and pulled Shinik closer. The boy stiffened in an instant but relaxed after Gaara gently rubbed his arm.</p><p>It took some time but Shinki fell asleep, cuddled at his father's side. He stroked his hair and was lost in looking at this still so tiny boy.</p><p>Gaara knew he had found something wonderful with Shinki and would never let him go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kankuro greeted him in the kitchen and handed him a mug with coffee. Gaara was exhausted from the night. Shinki slept at his side the whole night, while Gaara watched him sleep.</p><p>He was fascinated by the softness in Shinki's face. Normally his son was controlled and never showed any emotion around others. However, he felt safe in Gaara's presence and that was all he had hoped for.</p><p>He took a sip and placed himself on a chair.</p><p>“How’s the kid?” Kankuro asked and bit into an apple.</p><p>“I think he’s better now,” Gaara answered and yawned. “Temari was right.”</p><p>His brother cocked an eyebrow. “She never is wrong. What did she tell you?”</p><p>“That I should stay by his side after a nightmare. And it worked.”</p><p>Kankuro took another bite from his fruit and crossed his arms.</p><p>“He’s a good boy. I’m glad you adopted him.” Then Kankuro grabbed his shoulder. “The boy loves you.”</p><p>Gaara looked up into his brother's face. There was a smile in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“I also love him.”</p><p>“Sure you do.” Kankuro took a last big bite from his apple and threw the rest into the bin. “So, let’s go to work.”</p><p>Instead of following him, Gaara stayed sitting at the table. He shook his head.</p><p>“I’ll stay and make breakfast for Shinki.”</p><p>Kankuro snorted. “You behave like a real father. Reminds me of Shikamaru, when he hovers over Shikadai.” He laughed shortly. “It suits you.”</p><p>He left the kitchen. Shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>But Gaara smiled. Just for a second.</p><p>Yes, he really behaved like a father. And he liked it.</p><p>He was confident they would get rid of the nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>